


Teen Wolf: Season 7

by HotIceColdFire72



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Chimeras, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Gen, Gore, Guns, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, Kitsune, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Past Child Abuse, Torture, War, Werecoyotes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotIceColdFire72/pseuds/HotIceColdFire72
Summary: New day new hardships.They are at war with Monroe. Stiles realises something that can destroy his life (nothing new). Theo's past has slowly caught up to him. Lydia learns about wavelength. Malia can't figure out her family. Argent unofficially tries to adopt another teenager. Liam is completely clueless about his feelings. Jordan just wants a nap. Jackson is cocky. Ethan still hates the tail. Derek can't hide it any longer. Peter is thinking of turning a new leaf (not). Cora wants to puch someone in the face. Corey's wolf side decided to show its presence at the worst possible time. Mason wants to be a druid. Nolan is awkward. Alec has no idea what's happening. Kira is guilty. Isaac is not witty and Scott just wants a vacation.And also the fact that they made a grave mistake which disrupted The Balance of the Universe. And now it's coming to disrupt their life in Beacon Hills.So gather your herbs, take out your claws, and wait for the showdown.7a - Ghosts of the Past.7b - Never Stop Fighting(This fic is Thiam centric but contains other ships like Sterek, Morey, Scalia. It also contains OC who may be paired with some of the original characters.)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/ OC, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Welcome back to Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is actually my first take on a fanfiction so please have mercy on me. 😅
> 
> 'Thinking'  
> ‘Coyote’  
> *Wolf*
> 
> (Everyone can talk to their supernatural side, but it's as difficult as evolving. And you have to learn how to do it. So like Theo, Peter, Derek and Ethan can do it. Malia can also because she spent eight years in her supernatural form. Others can't do it, yet)

It was not easy.

For Theo, it was not easy at all.  
He sighed as he turned on the ignition. 

Monroe had fled with her remaining followers from Beacon Hills and humans did what they do best, cover everything up with a "logical" explanation. Which meant that only a few handful people remembered that there were werewolves, werecoyotes, kitsunes, hellhounds, banshees etc. And yes you guessed it correctly, the ones who remembered, were the younger generation.

Others? Well not so much. They made it out that a freak dictator showed up and tried to turn the population in her favour. Those who didn't were hunted. But now everything was fine.

Scott, Malia and Lydia had returned from their respective universities. Stiles had returned from Quantico after finishing his internship. Liam, Nolan, Mason and Corey had a school-issued gap year along with the rest of the highschoolers; they all had repeat their junior year from the beginning of the semester when they are seventeen.

Ethan and Jackson had decided to stay in Beacon Hills and join the pack after completing some unfinished business in London. Peter went back living in his nephew's loft. Derek brought Cora back because he felt that she will be safer with him and Peter. Deucalion, that old git, had survived the bullet wounds and was also staying in the loft. Seriously, nothing can kill this guy.

Actually everyone was coming back within a week. Braedan was not in Beacon Hills but she was scouting for the pack, trying to find out information about the hunters.

And Theo? Well, it was complicated. After the whole Gabe incident, Theo started avoiding everyone like plague.

He really didn't understand what happened. He didn't know why he did that. It was purely based on instinct (It was not). He felt hot tears run down his cheeks when Gabe breathed last. He felt scared. Not from the pain he took, it was the expressions he saw on five different people who witnessed the whole scenario.

Nolan's reaction was the most comforting. Why? Because it wasn't directed to Theo.  
They were tears for the friend that he lost.  
Corey had a gentle, knowing smile on his face.  
Mason looked guilty. He was the one who berated Theo in the tunnels. 

Those three were still bearable.

He hated how Melissa looked at him. She was supposed to hate him. She was supposed to be revolted just be the sight of him, not look like she wanted to hug the boy and shield him from the world. He killed her son, for fuck's sake! 

The worst was Liam. His face was void of any emotion known to the mankind. He was staring intently at the dead body. But his eyes gave away. They held an expression Theo was very familiar with. He felt it everytime he killed someone. Content. And not in a good way. And then when they heard Monroe on the walkie talkie, he simply picked it up and smugly said two words "You Lost."

Theo will never admit it to anyone, but after that he fled. When Corey, Mason, Melissa, Liam and Nolan were hugging, crying and congratulating each other, he slowly inched towards the elevator, and pressed the ground floor button. 

His truck was destroyed. But atleast his backpack with his laptop, clothes and books was intact.

So he did the rational thing. He saw a hunter's bike with the key still in it. So he took it and sped away. 

That was seven months ago. Now Theo had a motorcycle, and he was just entering California, Why, You might ask. Because well, as much as he tried to hide himself in the tunnels, three people found him. He was ok with Lydia but he really didn't want to see Scott or Stiles. Good thing that the True Alpha and his sidekick only came with a proposition. They wanted to send Theo around for information and to ensure alliance with other packs in North America.

"What's in it for me?" Theo remembered asking.

"Redemption?" Stiles said snarkily

"Stiles, please." Scott sighed before looking back at Theo. "What do you want?"  
Theo could feel a smirk starting to form on his face.

"What do you think?"

"We are not giving you a place in the pack." Stiles said.

"That's not what I want." Theo said, the smirk ever present on his face was slowly driving Stiles crazy.

"How about this." Lydia jumped in, stopping a brawl before it began,"Theo tells us what he wants, and then we can negotiate?" 

"Sounds good to me." Scott sighed with relief. Theo shrugged.

"Fine, after all this ends, I want to get out of Beacon Hills. And I want your promise that no one will follow me or try to kill me if they see me. Ever." 

"That's all?" Stiles asked, bewildered. Theo nodded. 

So now, Theo was just in Ohio, just finished up talking to the last pack in their list and about to go back to Beacon Hills.To be honest, he only took this mission to avoid a certain blue-eyed angry little beta. Why? Well non of you fucking buisness.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills County" 

He read the sign as he sped past it, within 15 minutes he will reach Scott's house. He passed the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, the long care facility branch. 4 more minutes.  
He parked his bike on the driveway, right beside the green dirtbike. 

*Do we have to?*

‘Yeah, Theo. Do we really have to? ’

'Both of you, shut up.' Theo blocked their voices before stepping up to the door. He rang the bell and waited. 

A minute later, he heard shuffling and the door opened. Scott McCall came into the view. His dark brown eyes filled with recognition as he gave a tight smile to Theo

"Welcome back to Beacon Hills." Scott said, stepping away to let Theo enter.

*Welcome back indeed.*

‘Shut up.’


	2. Pack Meeting#1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack meeting  
> Kind of a filler chapter

Liam was the last one left in the boys locker room. He was tying the strings on his lacrosse stick, his mind travelling hundred miles away from the present.   
Never did he thought that the supernatural world was real. Or the fact that he was about to become a very important part of it. 

Eight months have passed since he uttered the two words to Monroe through a walki talkie. Eight months since the remaining hunters ran away from Beacon County, even California. Even though they were recruiting many people from all over the world, Scott, from UC Davis, was doing the same thing, along with Derek, Peter and Deucalion. That old git had survived 18 bullets through his torso. Talk about hard to kill.

School was as boring as before. He still sucked at Biology. History was amazing as usual. Mr. Yukimura or Ken always told him to take History if he gets tired of Lacrosse. Nolan, Mason, Corey were now permanent members of the McCall Pack. 

Liam's parents now knew about him being a werewolf. When he told them, he almost expected them to disown him. But he never imagined his mother to start sobbing hysterically. He could hear her sobbing for the most part of the night. But in the morning, he heard someone knock on the door. His mom was standing there. Her eyes tinged red from crying all night. She reeked of sadness with a tinge of fear. Liam could feel his heart start sinking. But then she said something totally different than what he had expected. She asked if she could see it. So they sat on his bed and he let his face transform. He saw his mother's eyes widen with surprise. She extended her hand to slowly touch his face. And then they talked. About how he became a werewolf, the Deadpool, Kate, berserkers, the dread doctors, The beast. He even told her about Theo. He also told her about the Ghost Rider and Monroe. He told her how Theo saved him. 

His mom didn't say anything. She just listened, her hands holding Liam's tightly in her grasp. When he finished, she didn't say anything but just pulled him closer, hugging her child tightly in her embrace. Then she started crying again, but this time Liam cried with her. When they calmed down, Jenna asked if he could describe his pack, and he did. 

He told her how righteous Scott was, how sarcastic Stiles was, Lydia with her 160 IQ, ferocious Malia and optimistic Kira. 

He told her about the kind Corey, socially awkward Nolan, the very smart Mason, the new kid Alec, the grumpy Derek, cocky Jackson, sweet Ethan, cunning Peter and scary Cora.

He also told her about protective Melissa, observant Argent, dutiful Jordan and the helpfull Noah. 

His mom was smiling by the end, her sadness and fear had seemingly vanished by the end. She told him that no matter what, she will always love him. She also said, with a loving smile that if he hid anything this big from her again or dies, she will personally beat him to death with his lacrosse stick

It took less than two months for normal human teens to forget about the supernatural as they were never regularly exposed to it....

"DUMBAR!!"

Liam jumped and fell on his butt, only to look up and find the detached, amused face of Coach Finstock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AFTER PRACTICE?" Coach yelled at him.

"Sorry Coach I lost track of ti-." 

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE SCHOOL, DUMBAR."

Liam scrambled to his feet before packing his stuff and getting the hell out of the room.   
He would rather face the Berserkers again than anger the Coach.  
He reached the hallway and !et his fingers skim the locker leisurely as he slowly hummed a song.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. Scott was supposed to come back today. His plane was to land at 1 in the afternoon. It was already five now.   
With a sudden burst of newfound energy, Liam ran out of the school and started running a mile to the McCall house. Normally, he took a ride from Corey but he was busy with Mason doing 'couple' things

Even though he will never admit it, he missed his Alpha. Beacon Hills was very boring lately, maybe Scott had good news.

He reached the lane in matter of minutes. Then he slowed down and started walking again. He greeted Old Mrs. Jenkins, who always thought Liam was a girl. It lead to some very awkward conversations. He reached the McCall house.   
Scott's green dirt bike was standing on the driveway along with another black bike.

Liam pushed the gate open, welcoming the familiar scents of medical supplies and his Alpha. But another smell stood out from the rest. It was a scent, of aftershave cologne, rain and pine. 

He frozed. It had been eight months since he smelled that scent. Eight fucking months.

Hoping and praying he was wrong he entered the living area. Sitting on one of the armchairs, studying some papers, wearing a very familiar black bikers leather jacket, sat Theo Raekan. Liam stared at Theo who looked up. Without giving him much consideration Theo turned back to the papers in his hand. 

"If you are searching for Scott, he's upstairs, taking a shower."

Liam could hear the water running upstairs. But he didn't speak. Theo did not acknowledge his presence anyway. 

He looked... different. He now sported a slight stubble. His blue grey-green eyes were still alert as usual. His brown hair was still greased back. He still wore a black leather jacket but somehow still looked different.He had a thin silver chain around his neck, with something that suspiciously looked like a claw as a pendent. Liam had no intention to ask him where he got a ripped out claw.

Liam distinctly heard a door close and a minute later Scott made his appearance. Liam dropped his bag, threw his arms around Scott and squeezed him tightly. Scott laughed and ruffled his hair, "I missed you too, buddy." 

They parted and like always, Scott sensed his Beta's uneasiness. It was directed towards a certain someone who still was very much unbothered by the two powerful presences.   
"Liam," Scott called in a calm voice. "Please text everyone that there's a pack meeting at 5:30." He said, then walked out of the room to get something.

Liam nodded. His eyes still not leaving the the unbothered Chimera. But then he slowly took out his phone and sent a text in the pack group.   
He then slowly walked over and took a seat across the blue gray-green eyed psycho. Liam stared intently at Theo, daring him to look up and meet his eyes. Theo let out a small sigh before saying, "Didn't your mom teach you that it's rude to stare?" 

"Didn't yours teach you that it's rude to not acknowledge someone's presence?"

"No, she didn't." Theo said nonchalantly.   
Liam froze. How the hell is he supposed to have a retort to that? He hated when Theo did that. It infuriated him. 

After like 15 minutes he heard the doorbell. Liam stomped over and and threw open the gate to see Lydia's smiling face.

"Hey Li- What happened?"   
"Nothing." Liam growled back. Lydia didn't seem so convinced but let it slide. Not long after she saw what made Liam's mood drop. But her reaction was not something Liam could imagine. She smiled and greeted Theo before grabbing a cookie from the centre table and sitting down on Liam's previously occupied chair.

Soon more people started arriving. Mason, Corey and Nolan stared at Theo for a moment before shooting Liam a curious look. Peter, Derek and Cora couldn't care less. Jackson seemed to be trying to place Theo before Ethan dragged him to the couch. Noah, Argent and Melissa stared but didn't let anything pass through. Parrish just frowned. Alec, who had never seen Theo stared unashamed. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Lydia shot him a look. Malia on the other hand-

"YOU!"   
Theo didn't look up.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?!"   
Theo didn't look up.  
"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Theo sighed before looking up and smirking at Malia, which infuriated her even more. She turned to Scott.   
"What is the meaning of this?" Scott looked back at her pleadingly, which seem to have broken Malia's resolve because she huffed before throwing herself down next to Lydia. 

Scott uttered a small thanks to Malia before standing up.   
"So guys, we have gotten our messenger back." he said looking at Theo.  
"Messenger?" Jackson mused  
"Your Alpha had a brilliant idea to send someone to form alliance with other packs across America." Theo drawled. "Can't say it worked as well as he hoped."

"First of all, the idea was mine," Lydia said "and second, what do you mean it didn't work out the way we hoped?"

"We prepared a list of nearly eighteen packs in North America, right? I only found 13. Four of them didn't want to form an alliance. 3 of them were already hunted. 4 of them disbanded after their Alphas were killed. We only got two. One in Washington and one in Ohio. Though the Washington one wanted a pack memeber to go and talk to them so they know that they weren't being tricked.

"But what about the New Orleans Pack?" Scott asked "Hayden joined them, didn't she? I thought they would be up for an alliance..."

A small glint of pity flashed in Theo's eyes.  
"The New Orleans Pack was the first one to be hunted." 

Everyone frozed. Those who knew Liam and Hayden's past, shot him some looks of sympathy, but Liam ignored them. He felt empty whenever anyone talked about Hayden now a days, but that didn't mean he wanted her dead. Ever. Okay maybe a little after she left, but that's it. But right now he felt sad for the friend he lost.

"But it's not enough," Peter said, breaking the suffocating silence. "Monroe's probably got hunters from all over the world, and we only have two pack, that's just in North America."

"Well you can add my ex-pack from Brazil in the list." Cora spoke.  
"That's still three, we need more." Stiles said, his hand crossed across his chest. He turned and looked at Peter. "Don't you have an alliance with some packs when your sister was an Alpha?"

Peter's eyes lighted up. "I have some records in the Vault. Maybe we can contact them."

"That's great, but how many?"

"We don't know, we haven't been in touch for like a decade now." Derek said dejectedly. "Atmost five or six, don't know the countries though."

"We did find a pack in London, we can contact them." Ethan pipes up. Jackson nodded at his boyfriend's words 

"Nearly 10 then. But would that be enough?" Theo said, addressing the elephant in the room. 

"Well how many hunters Monroe can possibly have?" Mason said optimistically. 

"Don't underestimate them." Argent warned "Monroe is recruiting and training more hunters each day. If we want to atleast put up a fight, we need to have more people, more packs. Ten is not enough if we don't know the strength."

"What about other family hunters?" Parrish mused, looking at Chris. "Are they joining the bandwagon?" 

"Some have taken the oath to not take sides, but there are some who have joined Monroe." Argent answered.

"So we are basically relying on packs only." Theo concluded. But Liam noticed the small tick in his jaw, and how his eyes had narrowed, like as if he was in a deep thought.

Lydia turned to Argent. "What about Isaac?"   
Scott's face lit up. "I will call him." He fished out his phone and walked out of the room.

"Wouldn't Noshiko know some packs?" Malia asked curiously. "I mean, if she has lived for almost nine-hundred years, she has to know some people, right?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Theo said. "But Malia is right." Malia shot him a thankful glare. (Is that even a thing?) 

"I did talk to Braedan, she was scouting the outskirts of California. She said she found something." Derek reported.

"Ok, Isaac will come back by the next week." Scott said walking in the room. 

"That's all right." Melissa said. "But right now what do we all have to do?" 

"Mom, you can do your shifts at the hospital and try to gather information. Same goes for you, Sheriff. Argent, Derek and Stiles can check out what Braedan found. Jackson, Ethan, Corey and Mason, you guys stay here and wait for Peter and Lydia to get the records from the vault. Nolan and Alec can you please check in with Deaton about this for me? Great! Me and Malia will go to Noshiko. And Theo, get some rest."

Everyone nodded before slowly dispersing.

Theo frowned, "You just listed of work to everyone and you tell me to rest?"   
Scott gave him a small smile before saying, "You look like you haven't slept in days, and you just got back. If you want to help, you'll have to get some sleep first."

Scott was right. Theo did look like he had not slept in days. He was covering it up but you could see it when you know where to look. His shoulders were always tensed, but right now they looked strained. Their were bags under his eyes. His eyes were tinged red.

Everyone slowly left and Liam went to Scott.   
"What should I do?" Liam asked, kind of offended that his Alpha didn't trust him with any work.  
Scott looked around before whispering, "I need you to look out for Theo."  
"What? Why?"  
Scott smirked,"Wasn't he your responsibility?"  
Liam growled at him lowly before mumbling an indignant "fine." Stiles had started to influence Scott more and more.

He looked over to see a pair of blue gray-green eyes staring at him. He held the gaze, a small snarl on his lips. They continued to stare at each other before Theo smirked and approached him.

"Lead the way, Little wolf."


	3. Bodies and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Stiles was bored.

Well that was an understatement. He was bored out of his mind. He got a bored mind. They were in a car for atleast 500 hours and no one was talking. They didn't even allow him to play the radio. His phone was discharged so he couldn't play a new level of candy crush. And whenever he tried to talk, the other two didn't respond.

Stiles frowned, why would Scott do this to him? He rather be stuck with Theo in a car right now, atleast he could annoy him without feeling bad.

He sighed yet again, before looking up. Argent was driving, his eyes trained on the road. Derek was on the shotgun seat, his arms folded so tight that Stiles was sure that he won't be able to unfold it. Derek's green eyes were also trained on the road, his face holding the familiar frown. Stiles had an urge to reach out and smoothen the crease on his forehead. But he instead reached out to turn on the radio. 

Before he could even touch a button, Derek smacked his hand away. Stiles yelped before letting out a small string of curses. He slowly massaged his slightly red hand before glaring at Derek. He wanted Derek to turn around, but the wolf seemed to be oblivious to a pair of hazel eyes drilling holes on the back of his head. Stiles glared so hard that his eyes started to water and he had to squint. He broke away the glare before slumping in the passenger seat and huffing loudly. He folded his arms before looking out at the trees that went past by in a blur. His lips forming a small pout and his eyebrows creased in an indignant frown.

What Stiles missed was a small glance and smile that a certain wolf casted towards him.

After what seemed like another 500 hours they reached their destination. Stiles could see the brunette leaning against her motorcycle at the corner, a P226 9mm on her waistband and an AA-12 in her hand (Stiles knows his guns). A small backpack lying next to her. They were on a dirt road with forest on both of the sides.

Before the car even came to a halt, Stiles unlocked the door and sprang free, tilting his head upwards, he took in a deep breath, before exhaling a small huff from his mouth.

Braedan smiled. "Long ride?"

Stiles gave her a tight smile. "The longest of my life."

Derek rolled his eyes. "We were in the car for less than twenty minutes, Stiles"

He glared at him. "You know, mumbling is a bad habit, Derek. You really shouldn't mumble."

"Ok," Argent interuppted. "We'll talk about the mumbling problem later. What do we got" he said, turning towards Braedan.

"I'm not sure if y'all are gonna like it." She said, her face scrunched up in disgust. "Follow me." She turned around and started walking straight into the forest, leaving others with no choice but to follow her. They only had to walk for 11 minutes (Stiles counted), before he realised why Braedan said what she said earlier.

His breath caught in his throat as he tried not to retch at the sight. His body seemed to have been injected with Kanima venom, because he couldn't move a single muscle. He wanted to look away, he needed to look away. But he couldn't. His eyes started watering as the stench hit him like a truck. Metallic and rotten.

From his peripheral vision, he saw as Argent approached the scene with his nose buried in his sleeve. Seeing someone move finally brought the control of his limbs back to Stiles, who immediately turned and walked about fifty yards, leaned over and emptied his contents of his stomach.

After drinking some water, thank you Braedan, he approached the scene again. Nearly three years of blood and gore had helped him a lot. Atleast he didn't faint. Now that would be embarrassing. Argent already had his military-grade laptop and equipment out, taking samples and evidence. Derek was listening to Braedan about how she stumbled upon this. Pep talking himself, Stiles slowly got closer.

Atleast four people, he thought, as he could only see four heads. All the bodies were ripped apart. Not a single body was intact. As he walked closer, he tripped over someone's leg. Thank god he didn't fall. There were parts of the human anatomy that he didn't even knew existed. Seeing the blood splattered tents and equipments, he deduced that they were all camping.

He made a mistake when he let his eyes make contact with one of the heads. It was of a girl, barely fifteen. Her head was the only one connected to a torso. She was lying on her stomach in pool of her own blood. Her long black hair, matted with blood, eerily framed her unnaturally pale face. Her eyes wide and hauntingly open. Dull, dead and glassy blue eyes staring at a distance. There was horrible gash on her cheek; Stiles could see her gums and teeth. She was missing an arm and the lower half of her body. Her intestines was spilling out at the end. It was not a clean cut, it was almost like something actually ripped her apart. She was so young, probably her first camping experience, definitely her last.

He forced himself to tear his eyes away, bile already rising back in his oesophagus. The image of her glassy eyes burned in his retina.

"Stiles."

"Stiles?" Argent called again. Stiles turned to meet his eyes. "You need to call your father, we can't trample more evidence then we already did." Stiles gulped, before nodding and fishing his phone out of his pocket. An idea struck him. He turned on his camera before slowly taking photographs of every single thing. Then he opened his contacts and called his dad.

"Hey daddio? Remember Braedan said that she found something? Yeah, we found it, alright. No, no we are fine, physically atleast. But...you kinda need to come down here and see this. And it would be best if you brought some deputies and the forensics."

≈≈≈≈≈===||||||||||||||||====≈≈≈≈≈====||||||||||||||||

When they reached Liam's house, it was already evening. His parents were not at home. His mom had a conference in New York and his step dad had a night shift. Nothing new, he was used to an empty house.

Except for the cat.

He hated that cat, the cat hated him back with the same intensity. Black, scrawny and belly filled with fleas, that's how Cat was welcomed in the house. Liam, all of twelve years old, had excitedly tried to touch him. Next day, he went to school with three red scars on his left cheek. Cat always hissed and growled everytime he went near him. Again, Liam shouldn't have tried to toss that flea bag of the roof. But of course, that wasn't Cat's fault. It was Liam's. It never was Cat's fault. Why? His parents loved Cat more than him, nothing new. Now he was as fat and obnoxious as someone could be. Cat would do anything and everything in his capability to ruin Liam's life, which was already barely holding together with safety pins. Apparantly, the cat ate my homework was as useless of an excuse as a dog eating their owners homework, even though it was completely true.

As soon as he opened his door, he was greeted by a familiar hiss, which immediately turned into a confused meow, when Cat noticed another homosapien behind Liam, well werewolf sapien, or is it Chimera sapien? Anyway Cat was confused due to a unfamiliar presence.

Liam threw his school bag and strolled inside, ignoring both Cat and Theo. He was too tired to deal with any of them. He went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, took out the milk carton and gulped it down straight down. When he noticed that Theo hadn't followed him, as he should, he went back to the living room.

The image that greeted him sent his already tired brain into a frenzy. He couldn't decide if it was disgusting or perfect. He settled with disgustingly perfect. Theo was basically coddling Cat in his thick arms and softly whispering sweet words to him. Cat was purring loudly, but as soon as he saw Liam those purrs turned into an indignant hiss.

Theo looked up, an unfamiliar soft look on his face. Gentle smile on his face, twinkling green eyes met the startling blue ones. Liam stared at them, they had changed colors. Again. They couldn't just stick with one color, no, they had to switch from green, to blue to gray. Liam wanted to just watch them slowly transition into next. He could sit there for hours just staring at the colors.

"What's his name?"

"Huh?" Liam snapped out of his train of thought.

"The cat," Theo clarified, "What's his name?"

"Oh...Cat."

"Yeah, the cat. Who else?"

"No, no. The cat's name is Cat"

Theo raised an eyebrow, a feat that Liam could never do. It annoyed him that _even Theo_ could do it. On top of it he was mocking Liam by directing it towards him.

"So, you named your cat Cat."

"Yeah" Liam didn't understand what was so hard to understand about this. He named his cat Cat. As simple as that. What was Theo staring at him amused?

"How original." Theo shook his head before walking past Liam, Cat still comfortably curled up in his arms. He glared at Theo as he settled himself on one of the kitchen table, running his fingers through Cat's thick, black fur. He sneered, of course, the cat from hell could only go along with the guy from hell. They were perfect for each other. But still Liam felt a small pang of betrayal, as he stared at the purring vermin of a cat. He was supposed to be his pet, but noooo, he had to go around fraternizing with the enemy. He let _Theo_ , out of all people, touch him. Eugh.

Liam felt his phone vibrate. He fished it out and typed the password in only to jump back and nearly drop his phone. That small commotion caught Theo's eyes who looked at him questioningly. Liam scrunched up his face in disgust before shoving his phone in Theo's direction. He could thank Stiles for the lifetime of nightmares that he had so graciously bestowed on him. That bastard.

Theo was studying the gory photos in great detail. His gentle smile had vanished replaced by a small pout. Liam nearly groaned when he saw that. Because if the smile was bad, the pout was way worse. He wondered if Theo used a chapstick. There's no other he would have so pink and unchapped lips. Theo's upper lip was curled downwards and his lower lip was jutted out. Liam wanted to bite it.

Hold up.

Where did that come from?

Shaking that sacrilegious thought out of his head, He focused on Theo's chemosignals. They were, as always, calm, collected and alert. Did this guy ever be not alert? His heartbeat slow and composed contrasting Liam's heavy and thumping ones.

As much as Liam tried to distract himself, he couldn't get rid of that image of an intestine splattered on a grassy piece of mud. He swallowed and tried to think of something else. Ice-cream, no wait, not ice-cream, anything eatable would make Liam barf. Ok let's try again. Lacrosse, yeah lacrosse's good, mmm his co-captainship, his warm, soft bed, which was waiting for Liam. Bed sounded really good. What else? Hmm, yes History channel. The new show was suppose to air today at 10 PM. He would watch it, with a bucket of chicken- no. No. No food. Quick, think of something else. Fresh pine. He liked the smell of fresh pine, similar to the one wafting across the house right now...

The scraping of chair brought Liam back from heaven. Theo had gotten up and was moving towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Theo stopped and looked at Liam. "To check the bodies."

"Didn't Scott tell you to rest." Liam asked.

"Yeha, but that was before Stiles found the bodies." With that, Theo stepped out into the cold, chilly evening air, leaving Liam to lock up the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for the Kudos. I really appreciate it. If you want me to change something or something is amiss, please feel free to contact me or directly comment on the chapters. I'll try my best to improve them.


End file.
